


[Podfic] i want to (be someone else or i'll explode)

by sophinisba



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Feminization, Makeup, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/M, baby sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: notcaycepollard's story read aloud:“This is kind of weird,” Peter says, letting Shuri tuck his hair under the wig. “Isn’t this kind of weird?”“What’s weird?” Michelle asks, and Peter’s not really sure how to articulate any of this—the makeup, the hair, where all of it is going or not going—so he just shrugs, lets it happen. MJ and Shuri confer over arranging the wig, whether he’s got enough makeup on, and then MJ’s picking up a glossy red lipstick, raising her eyebrows at Shuri like she’s asking her opinion.“Yes,” Shuri says. “Absolutely.”This is the point at which Peter should say something, if he was gonna say something, but he just opens his mouth, lets MJ grab him by the jaw and angle his chin up so she can brush the sticky gloss over his mouth. Peter licks his lips, presses them together. Looks up at the both of them.





	[Podfic] i want to (be someone else or i'll explode)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i want to (be someone else or i'll explode)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284712) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 

> Peter and MJ are probably, what, 16 or 17? And Shuri's probably a couple years older.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/i+want+to+\(be+someone+else+or+i'll+explode\).mp3) | **Size:** 16.7 MB | **Duration:** 24:51 minutes  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to do an authentic pronunciation of "Xhosa" but I could not make it work in the sentence.
> 
> Now it's time for some self-promotion!
> 
>   * If you like porn about dudes who think about feminism while having sex with women, you might also like my Parks and Recreation podfic [Break the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131013) (Andy/April).
>   * If you like porn about dudes who girl it up in order to please their bi women partners, you might also like my Merlin fic and podfic [We'll Slide Down the Surface of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792778) (Arthur/Gwen). 
>   * If you like porn about teenage boys figuring out they're subs, you might also like my Merlin podfic [Experienced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122034) (Uther/Merlin).
>   * If you like porn about dudes wearing makeup, you might also like my recent MCU podfic [Come On and Get Your Kicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020888) (Steve/Tony).
> 
> I've been making a lot of m/m podfic since jumping into MCU fandom a few months back but I am a big fan of ladies and non-binary characters also, so if there are non-m/m fics you think I should do, please point me toward them!


End file.
